From The Ashes
by AysianAsylum
Summary: My name Hiyori; i have no surname because that went down with my house and family.I had to carve out my own destiny and i did that the moment i decided to follow that man Orochimaru. Now u ask, i am an assassin; trained to use whatever necessary to kill.
1. Prologue

"Mother, where are you?" All you could see was red, be it splattered on the rooms decor or raging like an untamed flaming beast it was the only thing that filled your innocent eyes. The carpet was wet with blood and there before your feet lay the body of Emiko your maid; and that wasn't the only body present in the room. Red was spreading, coming closer and once you reached out to touch it you felt its bite. "Im all alone, Mother please where are you...I" you heard yourself stutter while hot tears formed in your eyes "I don't want to be all alone" A figure sprouted from the flames, a tall night shaded man with alien eyes that hissed like a snake. He walked on the ashes of the fire as if it were only earth, he stood a top of the flames like a crane in the morning mist. This man posses power, you could feel it as he got even closer to you; like the very energy he had was trying to escape from his body. He approached you, and there you stood frozen. " If you wish to live, little girl; then you should follow me" he said in a shrill voice almost in a whisper. He extended his hand to you but you refused it. " I can not find my mommy; i wont leave her " you cried but in a controlled tone while covering your eyes. "So be it, but you will die here and all alone" With that the strange man walked away out of the room, and by following him you marked your destiny.


	2. A Crimson Killer

"So Miss Hanako…" Jakobe Nakamura whispered in my ear as he shifted closer to me. He was sitting behind me now with his hands on my shoulders lips brushing against the bottom of my neck. "How about we get down to business" he mumbled with the strong smell of sake sticking to his breath.

Jakobe had a rusted look to him: a muscular physique with broad shoulders and thick arms. He wore his hair short in choppy locks and had deep grey eyes. Even though he was only in his early thirties the scars painted on his leathery face aged him; the symbols of his battles as a ninja were well defined .

"Why Don't we" I simply replied bracing myself. His hands crawled from my shoulders to my chest in a tight grip. It's show time. I stood up and walked a few feet away, my back still to Jakobe; then I began to slip off my straps and allow the garments to fall to the cold bare flooring. I walked over to him-he was still sitting in a cross legged position- and got down on my knees embracing his face in my chest; I could feel his hot breathing rapidly against my skin .The remarks of pleasure he made were enough to tell me my plan was working, after a few seconds he grabbed my waist and flipped me onto the floor kissing me forcefully.

He had already gone hard a long time ago and this was the part where he wanted more; now was the time to put the true mission into action. While he was concentrating on his "little Hanako" I had pulled out form my hair a red poisoned pin; and stabbed him in the neck, pinpointing a fatal nerve. Blood dripped from his neck and onto my cheek, his eyes were growing faint and the last thing he stared at before he closed them and died was me. His eyes rolled back; his lenses closed and his body collapsed on top of mine completely limp.

kicking his body off of mine I searched the room for my clothes- the ones I had first came here in- which were in the small trunk near the corner of the room.

I pulled out a familiar black dress and slipped into it; fishnet leggings and knee high boots were also pulled out from the wooden trunk. Once my whole outfit was complete I took a quick look in the mirror; my black dress fell just below my thigh with slits at the side, it wore long sleeves and was bound together by a thick scarlet sash and a petite silk ribbon which were tied in the front to resemble a bow. The fishnet tights came close to the top of my legs and my black boots were just for show. A simple black scarf would be used to hide my face and hair; the final piece to any assassins ensemble.

I had to admit; it was hard for any man to resist me. My fiery locks reached long past my back and were painted with moon kissed silver streaks, I wore bangs in the front and fashioned half my hair in a bun using pins. My skin wasn't anything special; it wasn't pale; in fact it was a little Sunkist from recent training. The one feature I truly admired about myself was my eyes. Clocked in thick lashes they were deep silver-grey and the only memory I had of my mother before she died.

Glancing back at my latest victim I realized there was still something missing; my red hair pin. Still in the neck of Mr. Nakamura was a crystal flower; crimson as the blood and fire it had sprouted from, this was the only gift from my parents I was able to save from the flames. Freeing it from the soon-to-decay-body I marveled at its beauty, stroking the flower with my fore finger before stowing it away in my bun of hair.

The poison from the hair accessory should kill Jakobe in exactly three and a half hours from now; no one would be coming to look for him three hours after that; by that time all traces of me would be gone. The empty room would not see human interaction for a while and the only thing I took from it was a jade ring.

Now they would know who killed him; for she always takes a piece of valued jewelry from her victims; she was, or I was, the crimson killer. I guess they called me that because I always left blood and sometimes a fire in the room of my prey; or maybe perhaps it was because I poisoned them with a poison that has a red sheen to it; my biggest guess was because of my hair. Personally it didn't really matter what they called me, as long as my assassinations were swift and no one could track me, I didn't give a damn even if they called me the "ball buster" it would be to late since I was escaping right now.


	3. Mission objective

My name, Hiyori; I don't have a surname; I gave it up long ago just like I gave up on my family and home. Now I am an assassin for lord Orochimaru I have served him nine years since I was seven; that now makes me sixteen. I stay at lord Orochimaru's north eastern base in the lightning country; its precise location, classified. Lord Orochimaru has made me strong; help me wield my bloodline limit; which is the ability to read someone's thoughts through their chakra. I posses a special chakra that allows me to take an item and see its history. I do this by scanning past chakras that came in contact with it. For example some ninja used a kunai, I use my chakra to scan the item and see who it was used by; there simple.

If I due use ninjutsu, I like to play with fire. On the faithful evening my clan was burned down I made a promise that I would never, ever let the same flames hurt me again. But mostly I am an assassin so I never really on my ninjutsu.

Tomorrow Lord Orochimaru was returning after three years of being away. He had sent me many messages and we had kept in contact but seeing him would be nice -I guess- after all it was he who saved me.

Shinning down on the serine landscape was the moons gaze; I had traveled outside and was headed towards lord Orochimaru's hideout. One thing was certain I shouldn't be late, personal note; never keep a master waiting. The night was mild; I flew from tree to tree effortlessly as the sound of only crows filled my ears. After about an hour I reached the hideout or ad least the entrance.

Now was the tricky part; finding the entrance was easy; getting to the front door…well that was different. I filled my lungs with air but mixed chakra with it, this way I could hold my breath longer. I ran and jumped into a spacious river; the cool icy water licking my face and soaking my body; I opened my eyes wide, vision still blurry but dived to a depth of 4 meters. My ears were killing me, but after a quick chakra change they stabilized. In view of my blurry vision I spotted a dark whole about half the size of a normal door with a small hatch. By the time I had swam to it the small gate was opened – it looks like they were expecting me-. I swam through the gate and after navigating my way through a mini maze I hoisted myself up out of a whole and onto the ground, panting and hungry for air. I had held my breath for about 9 minutes, no normal human could achieve that; pearl divers could hold their breath for six or seven; only an expertise ninja like me could do this.

In front of me a figure came forward; a man with shining spectacles and grey hair, or as I would plainly refer to him as Kabuto.

"Good to see you miss Hiyori" greeted the quiet man as he fixed his glasses into place with his forefinger.

" Nice to see you to Kabuto" I replied with a hint of cold sarcasm mixed in. I was completely upright now and twisting water out of my hair.

" Here use this"

A soft white projectile was thrown at me; a towel, its warmth and snug properties were a luxury against my cold, goose bumped skin, as much as I thought Kabuto was annoying I couldn't have liked him enough at this one moment. "Am I late?" I mumbled with my face still buried in the towel.

" You could have greeted us a bit earlier, but I suppose it can't be helped; and to answer your question no your not late"

"Well that's good"

"But you will be in a minute"

"I'm going, no need for the lecture"

In a flash I had disappeared from Kabuto and teleported to my room. I changed out of my gothic colored clothing and quickly slipped into a new outfit.

Hugging my body was a tight silver holter top with a fishnet blouse underneath; low ridding parachute pants and an amethyst sash holding my two katana's with completed my simply styled look. With one last glance to the mirror I teleported to the conference room.

I was kneeling with my head down, in the presence of him – Lord Orochimaru- grounded as a rock and wordless. Finally I heard a slithering response from him.

"My, my look here is this really the same Hiyori I left behind?"

His words of kindness made me want to shift uncomfortably but I remained frozen in my position; silent.

"It looks like you continued your training; it has made you greatly obedient…rise and answer me Hiyori" he spoke to me in a tone that would normally send chills up the spines of children.

I stood up and opened my eyes , to be greeted not only by the presence of my lord; but also by another. I evaded my eyes from the guy in the corner and starred only at Orochimaru –he hadn't changed a bit-.

" I trained for many hours, fulfilled countless assassinations, and obediently awaited your return…only to please you" I said with straight confidence and sincerity; my eyes locked with his cold and intense gaze.

" I see that you have fulfilled that; I presume your assassination of Mr. Nakamura was a success then?" He spoke while resting his head on his outstretched hand.

"Affirmative; I poisoned him and no one should even see his room for the next four or so hours. " I replied

"Good, Good so then..."

"I THOUGHT you were supposed to train me; not have a reunion with some subordinate"

My eyes whipped over to the figure in the corner; how dare he interrupt his lord, how does this person think he is. "How dare you, interrupt …" I then cut off by lord Orochimaru himself.

"Oh its all right Hiyori, Sasuke here is just angry that I haven't introduced him" he gestured the guy named "Sasuke" to come forward. "Hiyori, this is Sasuke Uchiha my new apprentice; I hope that the two of you…can get along" he said.

From the depth of the corner came a tall figure; he had dark defined hair and eyes to match it. The young man wore an expression that could reflect only but years of sadness and hate; this was the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

"Your Sasuke Uchiha, the guy whose whole clan was killed by his older and stronger brother; so you ran to Lord Orochimaru for power…right?" I asked with ease; but just as I had said those words he disappeared from my sight. He was then behind me with his katana to my neck; but just as fast as he had come from behind me I had drawn my two katana's. Sasuke's body was cold, and well developed; he stood so close to me that I could feel his muscles rubbing against my back – as well as his hot breath- and his knees brushing the back of mine. I had to admit, he was quick; single handedly in less than a second he had his weapon around my neck. But just as quickly I had positioned my sword in between his weapon and me, and at the same time with my other sword lifted it over our heads and threatened his neck as well. "Must say Sasuke; you are a quick one" my flirty tone did had no effect on this emotionless pillar. I turned around to face him; our faces inches away, but still he had no facial expression; except in his eyes. They had changed from a dark black to a fiery red; it was the sharingan.

Many People would have been uncomfortable in the position we were in, unless of course they were lovers. My body was pressed against his; chest to chest and face to face. His sword was still around the back of my neck so it's not like I could move out of this position he had practically cornered me with his arm. I managed to put my two swords away in their sheaths, and grabbed the back of his collar. "Let's see how you managed to move that quickly." Once again my flirtatious charms did nothing except for heating his body up a bit.

After putting my arms around him; it all made sense, he got his power from his eyes. But this man did posses lots of talent and potential, I should not have underestimated him.

"So you move that quickly because of those eyes of your, hmm" I spoke, the third time with no response.

"Don't think you know me, the next time you say anything about my past…I wont hesitate to kill you " his words were even more cold than lord Orochimaru's; his voice was deep serious, not even a blade of compassion was in it.

In another flash he was back in his corner; it happened so fast I was beginning to contemplate if it really happened.

"Well good to see that you guys are now acquainted, we will begin to train very soon; till then; both of you get some rest and food in the meantime."

With that the meeting had ended; and we were both sent to our rooms were food would be waiting. As I walked to my room I felt a hand on my shoulder; whipping around I realize that it was Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru!" I gasp as I respectfully got down to one knee.

"Oh Hiyori, you are always so loyal, so reverent in my presence; there is no need for you to make such action" he replied.

As hopped back to my normal upright position, Lord Orochimaru was anticipating that I follow him down the hall.

"Hiyori, I know you are loyal to me, so I can only ask you to do this…"

I nodded approvingly to his claim, "I will never refuse a job from you my Lord"

"Good because what I want you to do will take lots of strength, concentration and stealth. All that you know as a spy and assassin you will have to apply to this" he paused as if he was making sure the area was secure; " Sasuke Uchiha is my next vessel, but if he gets too strong I know he will rebel; as a solution I want you to make sure he stays loyal to me by making him fall in love with you"

Sasuke Uchiha. Well this would get interesting.


End file.
